


It's exactly what it looks like, everyone.

by beeweeb



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinky, Kinky killugon, Lust at First Sight, Lust to love, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, My First Smut, S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeweeb/pseuds/beeweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua cannot contain his sadistic lust for the new kid or the more appropriate term would be victim, he demanded to be roomed with, but as their relationship slowly evolves, the assassin uncovers these deep feelings he has for Gon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's exactly what it looks like, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.
> 
> Chapter One, I attempted.

It was a new day; a day of curiosity peeking young adult’s minds. Everyone in their right mind was in wonder; there were rumors and whispers going around about a new kid coming to the school. _A_ _poor kid_. There rumors said that he was a barbaric caveman who ate raw fish and wore nothing, but rags and torn fabrics. Anything to make fun of the poor boy.

Gon began his first day at Fortnights Boarding School; a seventeen year old young male, trying to find anyone to be his friend. He was neither the smartest nor the richest, but he only got the scholarship because Mito-san was old friends with the dean of the school. In other words, Gon would get extra help and have his side taken over any other kid in the school by Ms. Yill. He was considerably one lucky kid; he will get an excellent education, be able to interact with other teenagers in his age group, and not have to pay of the school services or at least to a complete minimum.

“You must be Gon, I’m Ms. Yill, but you can call me Frances.” A little woman, older than Mito; she had long, curly, blonde hair and a slightly crooked smile that tricked Gon into staring at it uncomfortably. “I normally don’t get too involved in whom or where the guidance counselors place you with, but I thought it would helpful to find some kids who wouldn’t mind rooming with a young man like yourself. I had to make a few calls and even though his family completely hated the idea, Killua insisted that you can room with him until you start to make some friends that would not mind rooming with you. Also, he wanted the two of you to have similar classes, but some of his were… how should I say this? Completely exceeding your standards… so Killua going to be your tutor; he’s in the top of your class and is considered the social lite. You two might just get along if you---.“ She looked over at Gon who was struggling to process all of the information at once; Ms. Yill couldn’t help herself. The older woman giggled as she helped pick up some of his bags and led the way to the room. “I’m sure you get a lot girls attention.”

“Uhm… I guess.” Gon dwindled, trying to still make sense of everything. The school was huge and smelt extremely clean. It was different. The young male couldn’t admit how scared he really was to Ms. Yill; it was a big change, both exciting and scary. He was not sure what to say to pass the time as the two of were walking to Killua’s room, “T-This place sure is…big..”

“Don’t worry, after a month or two, you’ll become accustom to the halls and where to go. Maybe you will understand things when you meet him.”

Gon’s face flushed.

“K-Killua..?”

_Did I say his name right? I hope we can get along just fine…_

“Gon?” The feeble woman interrupted the silence with a warm grin, “Don’t be scared. The students can be mean, but as long as you find that one friend you can count on, nothing else matters. Killua never invited anyone to room with him before, he actually fights with me whenever I want him to get along with someone for once. When he asked about you, I couldn’t resist showing him your file. He demanded you be his roommate.”

 “I hope he does not expect too much from me, Ms. Yi—Frances. I never had a friend before, I would not know where to begin.” The young raven haired male had known nothing about making friends, much less keeping them on hold.

“Don’t stress it out, be yourself and you will make all the friends you need.”

The old woman led the slightly anxious boy through the never ending winding hallways; she led him to a white door that was particularly farther away from all of the other rooms. Maybe this other boy did not like being near other human beings? Anti-social? Hates people? Maybe he just hates all of the kids who attend to this private high school? It is completely and utterly humiliating and intimidating. The young adolescent only wants to make a friend in the most _“natural”_ way possible, without any forced friendship to occur. He could feel his ears ease into a light pink flush as his nerves got to him; Gon’s enrollment became final immediately after the holidays ended and it was a huge and heart ripping change for the young teenager.

Meanwhile, Killua went to all of his well-appointed classes for the day; he could care less about these overly exaggerated rumors about his new soon-to-be roommate. As a matter of fact, it has caused a strain on his considerable _“popularity”_ that merely only exists because of his family’s wealth and infamous upbringing. He was unbelievably excited about meeting this new boy; the same exact age as him, Killua desires to dig his claws into any perfect victim who was willing fall into the pain. A boy he could ravage into and fulfill his lustful sadistic urges on. A simpleton is what he needs and the new kid is absolutely perfect. Killua became allured to the fact Gon is from a small island with barely any other boys and girls around in his same age group. It was different. He could ravish and savor the sweet innocence of another seventeen year old boy. The pale male could barely contain his excitement as he went to his room, preparing some goodies for his little playmate.

_Knock. Knock._

_Knock?_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Frances knocked on the huge intimidating, white door as beads of sweat slowly lurked down Gon’s sun kissed skin; the poor boy was petrified. He was ready at any moment to skip out and run down the hallways and out the building to the next flight, boat, car, bus, or bike to his venture back home to Whale Island.

The door slowly opened as a blue sky gem pierced a glance at the dean while his full attention was captured by a tanned male who stood before him.

The assassin smirked.

_He’s perfect._

“You must be Gon-“

The silver cat was interrupted by the old, intimidating woman.

“Gon, this is Killua.” Ms. Yill motioned her arms to present the young, pale, beautiful doll; the Zoldyck leaned against the doorway, watching the annoying and bitchy dean add her two cents into everything, even into something as simple as an introduction, “He might come off a little rough around the edges, but he could be one heck of sweetheart.”

“Get lost, you old hag.” Killua rolled his big, blue eyes as he tried to look cool in front of Gon; he wanted to impress him with his _“I don’t give a fuck so get out of my face”_ kind of attitude. Lucky for Killua, he can get away with it without a single word or write up because of who he is and whom his family are.

“Uhm… yes, Mr. Zoldyck.” The small tension was immediately eased up after the dean placed down Gon’s bags by the door and hurried along. The young forest boy thought it was strange for someone to get away with being so disrespectful to a woman of authority.

_Finally._

Killua thought to himself as he helped the sun kissed male with his bags and threw them onto the one bed in the room. Funny, isn’t it? The pale beauty could not resist from smiling while the other boy took a seat on the bed.

“You need to put your clothing in there.” His clear, crystal eyes sized up the male; he could barely contain his desires. The boy led Gon to an empty dresser in the room, “Be grateful, I have so much clothing, I could barely afford giving up any minimum space I have. You’re an exception.”

Gon didn’t respond.

He had no idea how to respond to a conversation.

“Let me help you.” Killua helped himself by helping Gon; it was his way of investigating. He opened one of the tanned boy’s larger suitcases and flung everything out of the bag, onto the bed. Yep, he was really helping. More like making a gigantic mess in the spotless room they shared.

“You don’t have to…”

While sorting through Gon pajamas and school uniform, Killua pulled out a pair of the tanned boy’s boxers; he thought they were adorable with the little yellow ducks on them. If anything, the silver haired assassin tried his best not to laugh at the poor new kid, but he immediately failed drastically.

“Nice undies, kid. Who bought them for you? Your mom?” His soft, pink lips formed a huge smile, “I would love to get a pair!”

“Mito-san got them for me! I bet if I called her, she would get a pair for you as well.” The raven haired male released a burst of excitement with a small squeal in his voice.

_He’s too cute._

“Baka. No. I was trying to make fun of you.”

“Why would you do something so mean, Killua?”

“Uhhh---Let’s get everything ready for your first day tomorrow. It’s going to be a big day for you.” Of course, the young male did not mean classes since new kids and their roommates were excused from classes up to a week at most o adjust to each other and for the new kid to unpack all of their belongings. Speaking of which

“What’s tomorrow?”

_Crap._

“Uhhh… just kidding!” The ocean blue eyed boy forced an uncomfortable laugh to come out. Hopefully, Gon did not understand what he meant by _big day_ ; the innocent, tan male smiled ever so sweetly at Killua, it was as clear as day that he did not understand a damn thing he said in a filthy sense that the other silver kitty was portraying. He giggled with the pale classmate as he crawled into the one bed to get the remaining scattered pieces of clothing lying all over the place. “I’ll help.”

“Don’t worry about it.” The silver haired male crawled over and bummed into the other boy’s forehead. “Ow!” He winced at the sight of the most innocently sculpted face before him. Within a few blinks—

“I-I’m sorry, Killua! Are you ok—“

Gon was in utter shock.

Killua _is_ kissing him.


End file.
